


A Royal Gala and A Stolen Heart

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Not everyone is named because Henry wouldn't know these people here, Not sure what possessed me to include CopperRose but I think it's a neat ship idea, a fancy party, rightmin, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry didn't normally go to fancy parties, but a chance to steal some expensive jewels was a chance he couldn't pass up. Though things don't always go to plan.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom & Ellie Rose, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Royal Gala and A Stolen Heart

The hustle and bustle of people adorned in masks, glitter and feathers, was ever present at this fancy gala. Though it seemed two different groups of people stood at two different parts of the gala. 

The one group was wearing all matching green suits and sparkling masks, the leader of the little group being an older gentleman with grey hair, stringy beard and long moustache. With him was a scruffy haired man with an ever present scowl on his face and a more brighter face man with red headphones over their ears.

The other group was dressed more fancier and more colorful, what looked to be the leader of this group was a younger man with brown moustache and golden flamboyant suit and mask, with his arms around a rose hair colored lady who dressed in purples and a rose pin on her dress. With the two love birds however, was a red headed guard in a simple blue suit and an even simpler blue mask.

And between them, was one Henry Stickmin, dressed in a simple light blue suit and dark blue mask he "borrowed" from a nearby store, who didn't care for whatever trouble the two groups was looking for. Henry was here for one of the three royal jewels on display tonight. Once people started dancing and enjoying themselves on the fancy wines here, Henry could easily grab a jewel and sneak out. Or atleast, that was the original plan this night.

"The Red Mesa Royal Gala shall officially begin! May you all enjoy yourselves on this fine night!" the host of this entire party said as the noises and music started up. Henry just had to bide his time, so he snuck his way to the food area to grab some food to eat, something he hadn't got to do often. Henry had never even heard or seen half this food, but food was food. Though he saw out of the corner of his eyes the older gentleman and the scruffy haired man looking at him funny as he ate. Henry didn't care though, he had his fill of food that would hopefully keep him energized for the next couple of days.

As Henry was leaving the food area, he saw the golden dressed man approach the older gentleman. Henry quietly heard their conversation as the the golden dressed man spoke first "Good evening, Captain Galeforce, I do hope you are enjoying the party as we are." This Captain Galeforce then replied "I indeed am enjoying this fine gala tonight, Copperbottom. Though I'm watching you Toppats for anything suspicious going on here. One wrong move and we will swoop down on this place and finally have what we need to arrest you all." The man known as Copperbottom only laughed before heading on his way.

"Don't ya know it's rude to listen in on others?" A surprising deep voice shocked Henry as he turned around to see the red headed man looking at him with his arms crossed. Henry quickly signed "Was just curious was all, wasn't trying to cause trouble or be rude sir." The red headed man gave out a surprising chuckle and ruffled his hair before mingling back into the crowd. Henry's cheek flushed a slight pink to them, out of all the fancy nobles and glitter that will never come truly off, this red headed man was the nicest looking person here. Henry then shook his head, he was here tonight to steal a royal jewel, not have his heart stolen.

The night carried on and Henry was still waiting for his time to strike. Henry was glad he could blend in and be almost unnoticed among the glitz and glam of the other party goers. Soon the band started playing slow songs and couples started waltzing to the beat. Among the couples were the scruffy haired man and the red headphone wearing man and Copperbottom and his female company. Henry tried to quietly sneak away to back area, but Galeforce was watching him like a hawk, like he was some war criminal. The someone else noticed Henry's movements.

"Excuse young sir, I do believe I never got ya name. They call me Right, and may I have this dance?" The red headed man, now known as Right, offered his hand to dance. Henry's cheeks grew pink again as he signed "They call me Henry, and sure?" Right chuckled and took Henry into his arms, spinning and swaying to the music. The dance seemed like it went on for ages, though both men didn't mind. Right looked into those blue eyes of Henry's as Henry stared into Right's green eyes. Both of them surprisingly lost in each other's embrace as they continued dancing before Right dipped Henry. Right's face met Henry's face as they stared at each other before the music faded into a faster song. Right lifted Henry back up and gave him a small bow as did Henry, before disappearing back into the crowd.

Though it seemed the red headed man had another purpose, as the old man wasn't nearby and Henry found himself closer to the back area of the building. Henry took the opportunity to slide himself him and to the location of the royal jewels. The jewels however, were guarded by electronic motion sensors and Henry didn't have anything to directly cut them off. Though that wasn't Henry's only problem as he heard the sound of a gun being loaded and voice behind him "I knew you looked familiar, Henry Stickmin. You got quite the record on you, and while I can't directly take those Toppats down if they don't do anything wrong here, I can take you down. Come with me peacefully, or else." 

Henry's blood ran cold, he was in a pickle that he couldn't get out of. Henry slowly raised his arms before the sound of screaming and the power getting knocked out distracted Galeforce long enough for Henry to sweep his legs to the ground and run. At this point, Henry didn't need any jewels or riches, he just needed his life and not to be locked away again. The sounds of gunfire and screaming soon filled the air as Galeforce's group and Copperbottom's group went at it. Henry didn't get far as the headphone man tackled him into the ground, his mask slipping off. Henry couldn't force the guy off of him, no matter how hard he tried, though it seemed fate had other plans.

Right had grabbed the headphone man and threw him down the nearby stairs, the force of the throw throwing his own mask off. Right helped Henry on his feet and they once again stared at each other, their faces no longer being covered by silly masks. Henry spoke for the first time in a long while "Thank you Right, for uh... everything tonight, I did kinda enjoyed our dance tonight. You should probably get back to your boss. And I hope... maybe to see you again." Henry quickly grabbed Right's mask without looking and put it on his face and ran. Right only looked on, picking up the mask Henry wore. Honestly, Right hoped to see the young white haired thief again as well.

\---

Henry laid low in the small town of Red Mesa as he heard the small talks of people walking by him. "Did you here the Government and the Toppat clan went at it tonight?" "Crazy, I know. Heard they couldn't even catch one Toppat and they stole all three of those fancy jewels on display." Henry slipped into a dark alleyway and pulled out the blue mask. Right was with the group Galeforce called the Toppats. Maybe... maybe Henry should seek this group out, especially if he can see Right again.


End file.
